¡Sólo un día libre!
by Marth Mt
Summary: Cápitulo único. Si, Chiquito pero terminado. Por favor, lean y dejen un bendito review!


¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío!

A Severus sobre esa idea de pescar no es mía, lo tome prestado de un fanfic de Sybill. Es que simplemente me encanto la idea.Y, también, esa idea de que Snape es pésimo en Trasfiguraciones y convierta las cosas verdes tampoco mía es, si no de Silverfox (y, aunque no entienda español, sorry).Nota cultural: Acá, en mi país (o región, como quieran llamarlo) festejamos el Día del Maestro el 15 de Mayo.**Capitulo único:  
  
¡Solo un día libre!  
**Filius Flitwich estaba platicando con tres estudiantes de su casa, emocionadas por recibir tantas explicaciones del diminuto profesor. Las había encontrado afuera de su despacho, cuando iba al gran comedor para el desayuno.  
  
Habían tenido ayer una clase muy interesante, según esas niñas de primero, pues habían utilizado hadas reales para hacer sus encantamientos. Y, por supuesto, nunca habían visto una tan cerca al ser hijas de muggles.  
  
Y, con genuino encanto, estaba explicando los todos los tipos de hadas que conocía.  
  
- .... ¿en serio no sabes como son las hadas 'acompañantes'? haber... esas eran las mismas que ayer usábamos. Si, esas bolitas luminosas a que solo se le ven las alas. Son muy pasivas, y, aunque carezcan de habilidades mágicas, son perfectas para el adorno. No, no son difíciles de conseguir... te equivocas, son las más pasivas y las más fáciles de capturar, ¡se encuentran en todo el mundo mágico! Si, aja, esas son las que siempre usamos en el colegio para decorar en navidad.  
  
- ¡Hasta ahora lleva explicando nueve! – exclamó magnificada una de las pequeñas, a tres pisos arriba del gran comedor. Torcieron a la izquierda.  
  
- Claro.. son como unas... trece, creo.  
  
- ¡Wow!  
  
Y, la niña que llevaba más tiempo callada con el ceño fruncido, se decidió hablar.  
  
- Profesor... ¿y cuales eran las que estaban en el lago? ... Vera, es que el primer día que veníamos al colegio por el lago, pude ver a lo lejos unas haditas muy bonitas que parecían mujeres – explicó de una, al ver la cara de confusión del enano.  
  
El profesor se detuvo en el acto, en las escaleras del segundo piso.  
  
- ¿Perdón? ¿forma humanoide, dijiste?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¡Vaya, no sabía que aquí habían de esas! – y reanudo la marcha, aun poco escéptico por la noticia.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, profesor? – dijo una de las niñas.  
  
- Es que esas que dijiste... ¿tenían forma de mini-mujeres de colores con alas que al agitarse tiraban chispitas de su color, no es así? – la niña movió la cabeza, afirmando - ¡si, son esas! Disculpen, verán: esas son las más raras y difíciles de encontrar de todas las especies. Por lo general viven en las grandes montañas, por lo general, pero muchas bajan si es que tuvieron en el año crías muy jóvenes – recalcó -. ¿sabían que sus polvos son usabas en las pociones y extractos de varitas? (claro, no mucho pues no se es común encantarla, y si lo hay es cara).  
  
- Vaya, ¿y que pasa si uno la captura?  
  
- Pues hay un decir de esas hadas: son acechadoras de suertes. Dicen que si uno la toca y la hada los sigue que tendrá mucha suerte, y se quedaran con la persona. Y si no y la hada los rechaza, sufrirán mala suerte. Pueden hacer magia ¿saben? No tanta como un mago con varita pero si duda dan buena treta. Se les conocen como veeleas, por su extraordinario parecido con las veelas... solo que en tamaño miniatura.  
  
De pronto la niña que las había visto se paro, en el primer piso, a un pasillo de diferencia del Gran Comedor.  
  
- ¿Y que pasa si las tocamos accidentalmente y no les agradamos? – preguntó alarmada.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡no! No te preocupes ¡nunca se dejan agarrar, son demasiado inteligentes para eso! Aparte, dices que están en el lago ¿no? Con que no las ataques y las molestes estas en perfecto estado. Aparte, si eso sucede, solo se quedaran con la persona si es buena, ó les agrado a ellas.  
  
- Entonces a mi claro que me seguirán – exclamó la segunda, inflando el pecho, rompiendo a carcajadas.  
  
- ¡No lo creo! Es decir que tampoco seguirían a la Madame Pince...  
  
- O Pomfrey...  
  
- Sinistra...  
  
- ¡Snape!  
  
Y los cuatro rompieron a sonoras carcajadas.  
  
Lo malo es que la alumna exclamó "¡Snape!" justo cuando estaban ya en el gran comedor, ganándose la vista de muchooos (incluido al aludido).  
  
Su cara cambió a un pálido exagerado y se fue corriendo a su mesa. Flitwich tomó su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa alta.  
  
- Oh, por fin llegas Flitwick, Albus dijo que te esperáramos.  
  
- ¿Y eso, Minerva?  
  
- No se, aun no nos quiere decir. Cuando venga Remus lo dirá – suspiró la animaga.  
  
Y eso era verdad, desde hace unos cinco días Dumbledore a actuado raro, más raro que de costumbre, pensó Severus. Desde ese día que había visto por accidente una libreta muggle con un calendario del mismo de algún niño de Hufflepuff (no aguantó la tentación y lo tomó para mirarlo)  
  
Llegó Remus, acompañado, como siempre, de ese estúpido Gryffindor de Black convertido en perro.  
  
Casi exclama cuando el director se pudo de pie y pidió silencio.  
  
Y ahí estaba esa cara de radiante felicidad.  
  
Que para él, no significa algo bueno...  
  
- Bueno, antes de terminar su desayuno tengo un anuncio de suma importancia que darles.  
  
No hace más de una semana que me doy por casualidad cuenta en un calendario muggle sobre las recientes festividades y costumbre que ellos tienen conforme a los actuales días del año. Y que uno de esos días se festeja hoy, 15 de mayo.  
  
Pensando en ellos ¿por qué no, siquiera como un especie de unión entre la cultura mágica y muggle, festejar un día como ellos? Y viendo que el día más cercano es el tal proclamado "Día del Maestro" me tome la libertad de arreglarlo todo para ellos. Si, no tendrán exactamente ninguna obligación puesto que se tomaran TODO el día libre, y por consecuente, no habrá clases para los alumnos...  
  
De repente, todo el gran comedor estalló a volteretas por parte del alumno y caras atónitas del personal.  
  
- ... Y – silencio- como es Día del Maestro, Y NO del Estudiante, todos los alumnos encontraran en su sala común un listado con sus materias y grados correspondiente que hice personalmente y estoy totalmente seguro de que no les bastara el tiempo para salir por todo el día. Al menos, claro, que salgan y se arriesguen a una detención que yo pondré y el señor Filch.  
  
El señor Filch, quien ni J sabia de eso, se quedó estático.  
  
- Albus, perdiste la cabeza... – musitó Severus, apenas audible para el aludido.  
  
Este lo miro y sonrió.  
  
- Solo un punto más- silencio –como todo el personal supone, tendrán acceso libre para Hogsmeade o el resto del castillo así que espero que lo aprovechen en ves de estar adentro, encerrados en su despacho y calificando trabajos – terminó, mirando directamente a su profesor de pociones en son de regaño, pero divertido.  
  
A Severus se le notó un ligero tono melocotón en la cara (que, comparado con su tez pálida, es mucho color) al escuchar risitas y burlas sobre esa parodia de regaño entre el alumnado hasta el personal.  
  
Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar su color normal (para él, pero con medio éxito) y miro desafiante a su director.  
  
- Como usted acaba de decir, somos libre a escoger lo que queramos así que YO SOY el que decide que hacer. Quieras o no, Albus.  
  
- Sí, pero la verdad quiero que disfrutes este día en vez de pasándotela encerrado en tu despacho y calificando trabajos – dijo, una vez que se hubo sentado y se reanudara el desayuno.  
  
Snape bufó irritado y volvió a su desayuno (pan con mermelada) ¡era en vano discutir en cosas como esas con Albus!  
  
Una vez que se terminó el desayuno casi todos se levantaron y salieron por las puerta; los alumnos con la cabeza gacha, y los profesores platicando emocionados entre si de que y donde iban a pasar el día. Escuchó por ahí que Minerva y Rose planeaban estar en la biblioteca y que Pince, Pomfrey, Flitwich, Hagrid y Sinista a Hosgmeade. No supo que harían Lupin y ese estúpido Black, pero seguramente pasarían a jugar y perseguirse 'libres' en el despacho del licántropo, o en esa casucha en Hogsmeade. Eso dejaría libre todos los campos del colegio, de no ser por Sybill, Calixto, Filch, Hooch, Vector, Firence y él. Por los fantasmas no hay problema...  
  
Nah, Firence seguramente se quedaría en el castillo, por su tamaño y consistura. Hooch, posiblemente volando, pero conociéndola se la pasaría con Calixto y ella odia el Quidditch. Por la última estaría en la biblioteca y pero la segunda no es gustosa de leer... Hogsmeade es buena opción. Sybill ¡por favor, Snape, qué piensas! Se la pasaría aya adentro fanfarroneando con ella misma sobre su ojo interior intoxicándose en su despacho. Vector, definitivamente, biblioteca. Eso deja lugar para Filch, que estaría con la Sra. Norris, y ella no sale del castillo. Quita persiguiendo a Peeves, ósea que...  
  
Un golpe lo despeja de sus pensamientos. Un alumno de segundo de Gryffindor chocó con él, al verlo el alumno empezó a retroceder ¡seguramente puntos menos!  
  
- Lo siento, profesor Snape... disculpe, no fue intención... – el profesor levanto la mano - ¡no me quite puntos!  
  
Y se fue corriendo.  
  
¿Pero qué...?  
  
Siguió caminando y se paro en seco.  
  
¿Y él?  
  
Todos los maestros tenían que hacer algo que hacer, estúpido, sí, pero algo.  
  
Tal vez debía encerrarse en su despacho y empezar a calificar los trabajos.  
  
Se detuvo a medio camino:  
  
¡Eso es!  
  
¡Por supuesto! ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido?  
  
Aunque, no estaba seguro si podía...  
  
No, si podía hacer eso.  
  
Definitivamente, tenía que hacer eso.  
  
Lo que no quería es que le vieran haciendo eso.  
  
Aunque, pensándolo bien... todos estarían a fuera, algunos haciendo sexo y otros en la biblioteca.  
  
Y no habría alumnos afuera por todo el día...  
  
No, era perfecto para hacer eso. Era una oportunidad única.  
  
Pero se reprimió mentalmente, no tenía la herramienta fundamental para hacerlo y ni loco para trasfigurarlo él mismo. O le salía mal, o de plano no le saldría y cualquiera de los dos casos, saldría verde. Y nunca, pero nunca le pediría un favor de esos a McGonagall.  
  
Decidido: saldría a los terrenos del colegio, buscar un palo largo, recto, grueso y pedirle luego a Dumbledore que lo trasfigurara en una caña de pescar.  
  
Ok, ya tenía todo (un frasco de cucarachas muertas en el bolsillo de su túnica) y el palo en mano. Suspiró. Tocó la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
- ¡Adelante!  
  
- Albus... – cerró la puerta, perfecto, no había nadie, aparte de él y el fénix.  
  
- ¡Severus! ¿Cómo te la has pasado este día? – contestó sonriendo, cuando el profesor se puso enfrente de su escritorio.  
  
- Bien, Albus....  
  
- Severus ¿pasa algo? – preguntó grave. Ver a ese hombre amable era muy raro, pero verlo nervioso, como ahora, era mucho más raro.  
  
- ¿Qué? No, nada. Solo... es que quería pedirte un favor.  
  
¡Ah, eso! Severus odia pedir favores.  
  
- Ah, eso. Pero tu odias pedir favores.  
  
- Albus... – empezó Snape.  
  
- Claro ¿qué quieres?  
  
Suspiró, si quería que esto terminara, era mejor empezar de una vez.  
  
Puso el palo en el escritorio, frente a Albus.  
  
- Quiero que me trasfigures esto es una caña de pescar muggle.  
  
El director, luego de unos diez segundos de procesamiento mirando el palo, dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Luego de tener la caña y de contarle lo que tenía pensando hacer en el día, salió del despacho dando un portazo aun escuchando la risa histérica del director desde el otro lado.Salió hasta los terrenos del colegio y camino hasta su lugar favorito. Sabia que ahí nadie lo molestaría. Era un claro apartado, detrás suyo la pared desnuda del castillo, y unos 9 adelante la orilla hasta el lago, que se elevaba 3 metros sobre el nivel del agua.  
  
No le importo realmente la altura, se conformó con que entrara al agua. Antes puso una cucaracha en su extremo.  
  
Cerro los ojos intentando relajarse... oh, no podía. Esos malditos recuerdos... ja! Como la vez que fue con Albus para que le matara. Es más, si recordaba bien el motivo...  
  
Sintió un jalón de la caña.  
  
Se inclinó levemente para ver un hadita color verde jalando la cucaracha.  
  
Se inclinó aun más para ver que era un hada veelea.  
  
Se sorprendió. ¡¿Qué hacía una de ella ahí, en el lago?!  
  
A juzgar por su aparecía era muy joven. Se encogió de hombros: tal vez ese año tuvieron crías jóvenes.  
  
Solo era una ¡una! Perfecto, la podría agarrar fácilmente, metiera en el frasco y llevarla al laboratorio para extraerle el...  
  
¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Hoy era su día. Dejó que la pequeña hiciera torpes intentos para quitarle la carnada.  
  
¡Plash!  
  
¡Torpe, torpe, torpe! Se pensó la pequeña. Dejo caer lo deliciosa cucaracha, y tenía hambreeeeee...  
  
- Oye – exclamó el maestro, aventando una cucaracha nueva a unos pocos metros de él.  
  
La hadita lo miro ceñuda. Seria joven e inexperta pero no idiota. Seguramente ese humano la atraparía cuando agarrase la cucaracha.  
  
Pero por otra parte...  
  
Tenía hambre, y parecía que el hombre no la atraparía.  
  
¿O si?  
  
...  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Por algo dicen que el hambre hace mucho. Se acercó y tomo al insecto.  
  
Severus la miró de reojo, se encogió de hombros y siguió pescando.  
  
Chomp...  
  
¡Delicioso!  
  
Y arrancó otra pata.  
  
Le siguió con la siguiente.  
  
Y la siguiente...  
  
Y la que seguía...  
  
Y otra...  
  
Otra...  
  
Terminó con las patitas y empezó a devorarse las antenitas.  
  
Se la terminó ¡¡Que delicia!! Hacía dos días que no comía una parecida.  
  
Vio el tarro y el rebozarte número de insectos muertos ¿podría, siquiera, agarrar otra?  
  
No, seguro que no... ¡pero quería!  
  
¡No! Se reprimió a si misma cruzando sus brazos. Él la podría atrapar...  
  
Olió detenidamente ¡¡Olía exquisito!! Y pensándolo mejor el parecía no prestarle atención. Tal vez si, no hacía ruido, agarraría otra sin que lo notara ¿no extrañaría una menos, verdad?  
  
Se inclinó por encima del tarro y miró de nuevo al hombre, aun con la vista mirando ningún punto especifico del lago.  
  
¡Clash!  
  
¡Torpeeeee...! A este paso jamás llegaría a la adultez. Se había caído adentro del tarro. Sacó su cabeza de las cucarachas... ¡genial! Agarró la primera que tenía y se sentó a devorarla pacientemente. Se la acabó y se sorprendió así misma, parece que el humano no lo notó...  
  
Casi se atraganta ¡él la estaba viendo! Parecía que desde hace mucho pues no vio ningún signo de sorpresa en él. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿debería atacarlo? ¿huir? ¿¡O tal vez atacarlo y huir al mismo tiempo?! ... ¿qué le habría dicho su progenitora en esos casos...? ¡así! .... maldición: recordó que en ese momento estaba distraída mirando mariposas en el campo...  
  
Él hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a la hadita que parecía nerviosa. Como sea, volvió a poner su mirada en ningún-punto-fijo-en-el- lago.  
  
No pudo evitar en sentirse estúpida estar sentada dentro del tarro. Y me veo obligada a decir también de que ella no tenía la menor intención moverse.  
  
La maldita cucaracha se calló al agua al mover bruscamente la caña. Iba a meter la mano pero...  
  
- Hm... ¿podrías...? – hizo un movimiento con su mano a la hada para que se quitara.  
  
Ella, definitivamente, estaba cómoda, no se iba a quitar, pero las cucarachas eran de él, en todo caso. Agarró una cualquiera y la aventó para afuera del tarro.  
  
Como sea, aventó de nuevo la caña y prosiguió en donde se había quedado...  
  
Su mente deambulo hasta visualizar la mente de James Potter.  
  
¡¡Ese desgraciado!!  
  
Dio un fuerte gruñido. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en ese estúpido Gryffindor y al pensar en él le recordó al licántropo. Y esos tres juntos... la noche cuando Black le hizo una inocente broma enviándolo a la Casa de los Gritos. Luego cuando Potter literalmente salvándole la vida cuando entro y... ¡Osrhc!  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¡De no ser por él no hubiera vivido para experimentar lo que había trascurrido en los años siguientes! ¡¡Mejor haber muerto!! Arrastro, aunque no a muchos, por suerte, a su perdición ¡¡Y no tendría que haber pasado hasta ahora co-  
  
La caña se movió bruscamente y vio a un tumulto de hadas (puras veeleas) luchando por la carnada.  
  
Algunos peces, a la vez, miraron detenidamente los círculos brillantes en la superficie ¿ya habían venido las luciérnagas? ¡Al fin, y con el hambre que tenía...!  
  
¡Maldición!, ¡Hadas! ... ¿serian tan buenas como las luciérnagas?  
  
¡¡Clash!!  
  
Las hadas chillaron a tal ataque de peces (que saltaban e intentaban morderles) haciendo "¡¡Pruiiii!!" miraron enfadadas a las carpas a sus pies.  
  
Nunca, pero NUNCA en sus vidas habían sido tan vulgarmente ofendidas por unos peces. Ellas empezaron también un ataque (tacleadas).  
  
Snape miró boquiabierto(y la hadita verde) al grupo de criaturas atacándose.  
  
De pronto el ambiente se llenaron de sonidos de fuertes golpes. Muchos ZUM, PAF o PLASH hasta CLAMP y alguno que otro SCUASH y demás derivados...  
  
Hasta que los más sonoros PLAAAFF se agregaron a la vez de que unas barracudas de dos metros llegaron, atraídos por el tumulto.  
  
¡Esta bien! Eso definitivamente dejo a nuestro par casi petrificados. Y digo "casi" por que la hada se puso inconscientemente al lado del humano.  
  
Contemplaron con horror cuando las barracudas empezaron a devorar a los pececitos menos afortunados o intentando cazar a las hadas. Estas últimas no tenían aun ningún número perdido.  
  
Los dos quedaron helados al ver que dos mandíbulas gigantes degollar casi a una de las barracudas.  
  
¡Eso! Pero eso sin lugar a dudas, era una de las criaturas más extraordinarias (según Severus) que había, aunque solo tres escasas veces las había visto, pues vivía en el fondo del lago: la tortuga gigante, o, para algunos, tortuga asesina.  
  
Yo leí, en serio, que en una página de Harry Potter existía este animal en el lago de Hogwarts. Aunque puede que sea falso, a mi me gusto la idea y lo pongo como una criatura real.  
  
Casi media 3.7 metros de la cabeza a la cola, pesaría pero seguramente más de media tonelada. Con patas palmeadas, garras, y unas fauces terribles... tenía un precioso caparazón café oscuro y gris opaco con una capa de plantitas que crecían en su superficie. Era eso y moho.  
  
Al cerrar la boca al tragarse a un pececito sonó como si fuese un disparo, sordo y hueco.  
  
¡Maldición! Esa cosa empezaba a atacar a su familia. Bien hecho: ellas se lo regresaban en medio de ese Apocalipsis, pensó la hada-verde.  
  
Snape persistió en ese último pensamiento de la hada. ¡¡Solo por un intento de idea de pesca había causado toda esa revolución!! ¡Sólo faltaba que viniera el calamar...!... ¡Mierda! Ahí estaba el cefalópodo mostrado sus tentáculos. Instintivamente se levantó y la miro con odio ¡¿porqué jodidos se le ocurrió que pescar seria calmante y relajante?! Arrojó la maldita caña colina abajo.  
  
La hada verde se encogió un poco al escuchar la exclamación colérica del hombre, vio que daba media vuelta y...  
  
PAAAFFFF  
  
- ¡¡AAAAhhhhhh!!  
  
PLAAASH  
  
¡¡PRUIII!!  
  
Salió volada y vio al humano sacando su cabeza para una bocanada del aire. ¡Sea lo que sea, eso no estaba bien! ¡¡Y menos aun que esa tortuga se dirigiera hacía él!! Sin pensarlo fue empicada y azotó contra el ojo de la tortuga.  
  
Ciertamente lo que sintió fue una fuerte mordida en su pierna ¡era la estúpida barracuda! Y le dolía muchísimo... lo siguiente fue que la tortuga agitaba su cabeza intentando morder al punto verde...  
  
¡La hada! Fue bueno que la tortuga apareciera, al parte, por que las barracudas se fueron, nadó ...  
  
- ¡Ah!... mi pierna... – exclamó casi sin aliento.  
  
El reptil golpeó a la hada y se fue directo contra el profesor ("¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!"). Snape sintió algo vibrar encogiéndose al ser golpeado por el costado, como si de unas garras se trataran perforándole. Se retorció de dolor casi ahogándose cuando una palma de alguna pata lo sumergió. Severus sintió el embate de poder de la tortuga y puso su manos instintivamente en su varita. La tortuga salió disparada a unos metros de él, aturdida.  
  
Escupió a arcadas el agua en su garganta. Ahí lo supo, ahí iba a acabar. No, nada de Avadas o misiones suicidas, sino en las mandíbulas de una tortuga...  
  
Todo ocurrió como en cámara. Vio, con ojos como platos, a la tortuga zambulliste ir directo hacía él... vio con claridad aquellas mandíbulas como tenazas... pero también captó algo repentino por el rabillo del ojo. Un enorme tentáculo saliendo del agua, interceptando a la tortuga en pleno ataque y saliendo sumergida.  
  
Agarró una bocanada de aire, como si llevara minutos sin respirar. La presión que le agarrotaba el cuerpo entero se desvaneció igual que si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima, pero a cambio pudo notar que el corazón le golpeaba las costillas con tanta violencia que le hacía daño. Se fue directo a la orilla percatándose por el amplió sendero de sangre que dejó a su lado.  
  
La hada al recobrarse de su aturdimiento regresó a verificar el lugar. Alivió, el hombre con medio cuerpo salido del agua y.... la tortuga siguiéndolo. Le atrapó por el pie, jalándolo.  
  
Snape se sintió de repente como un maniquí sin cuerdas. No alcanzo a gritar cuando estaba prácticamente en el agua. Vio un destello cuando la tortuga lo soltó y rodó por la superficie de la orilla.  
  
Ese rayo fue la hada verde al rematar contra la cara, dando un chillido. En un arranque, el lagarto intentó deshacérsela en una sacudida, sólo logrando sacar el polvo que el hada desprendió y paralizándole parte de la boca.  
  
Snape retrocedió más del lago tropezando contra su propia caña, tirada. El Slytherin se levantó en el acto, su expresión cambió al agarrar la caña y golpeó con ella la cabeza del animal. Todo lo que siguió ocurrió muy deprisa. El animal hizo un gesto de barrido sobre sus patas traseras y la caña salió destrozada, cayendo parcialmente en el agua. La hada salió, elevándose torpemente, pasando al profesor y cayendo a metros por detrás de él. El reptil soltó un chillido de rabia extremadamente agudo que el profesor tuvo la sensación que le destrozaría los tímpanos. Se tapo los oídos casi hecho un ovillo en el suelo y el animal, rabioso, se sumergió.  
  
Severus salió cojeando hasta la hada. Calló de rodillas frente a ella, parecía inconsciente. Al levantarla entre sus manos noto que ella levantó la miraba para verlo, pero no hizo resistencia alguna y se volvió a quedar en la poción anterior, con los ojos cerrados. Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa del Slytherin.  
  
Caminó cojeando por los terrenos del colegio, sin pensar en nada coherente. En el vestíbulo dio un traspiés cayendo de rodillas contra la pared recargándose, con su mano derecha presionando su costado izquierdo, evitando que la pequeña hemorragia le hiciera perder más sangre y la hada en su mano izquierda.--------------------- -- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!! – rieron en coro todos los profesores que venían desde Hosgmeade al estar escuchando las parodias de Sirius imitando a Snape.  
  
- Y eso no es todo – cambió su postura y su voz, como lo haría el maestro de pociones – Oh, por favor, Minerva ¡Deja de lávate ese cabello! Esfuérzate y veras que pronto lo tendrás como el mío... – mueve su cabello en forma exagerada de lado en lado.  
  
- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
- Ya.. por favor.. paraaaaa... jajaja... – exclamó el enano, sin aire y con la cara roja.  
  
- Padfoot... – exclamó eufórico Lupin, cargando sus compras y la de Filius -. ¿A ver, cual otra?  
  
- Mmmm... – ve a Rubeus Hagrid, quien cargaba con una dotación de comida para sepa cuantos animales.  
  
- No.. oye, no... no me imites a mi oo  
  
- Nah... ¡Dejen descansar, déjenlos descansar, Tú, si tú, si, que si te hablo, túuuuuuu, Sal de MI enfermería, ya, ahora, túuuuu! – hubo un silencio hasta que fue roto por carcajadas al captar la idea de que imitaba a Poopy.  
  
- ¬¬ Ja.ja.ja– rió esta, sarcástica.  
  
- ¿Saben? – empezó Filius, ya más relajado, en las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo – siempre he pensado que cuando uno se la lleva relajado, escuchamos cosas d-  
  
Pero no termino su oración porque fue cortada al escuchar un sonido sordo, como alguien cayéndose al otro lado, seguido de un débil gemido.  
  
El grupo de maestros se paro en seco ante eso. Corrieron a todo lo que dieron, esperando algún alumno que callo, o algún accidente menor menos...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! – chillaron la mayoría, al ver el bulto negro de su colega manchado de sangre y hecho ovillo contra la pared.  
  
- ¡¡SEVERUS!! – sólo dijo Lupin, mirándolo expectante. Black observó el rastro que dejo el mortifago.  
  
- ¿Qué.....  
  
Pomfrey, pese a que temblaba, se fue corriendo hacía él.  
  
- ¡¡Hagrid, ayúdame!! – demandó.  
  
El semi-gigante titubeó pero lo cargó y, pese a lo cohibido que se puso el profesor, lo llevó hasta la enfermería.  
  
Pomfrey inmediatamente lo siguió pero los demás aun no salían del shock. A los segundos Lupin dijo:  
  
- Avisaré a Dumbledore...El director corría junto con Remus hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, viendo que el grupo que fue a Hosgmeade estaban frente a una cama, y, juzgando por su expresión, parecían que se sentían inútiles en un tipo de cosas graves, como fue presente hace minutos.  
  
La cortinas estaban corridas. Muy a lo de Severus, pensó.  
  
- Poopy ¿esta bien?  
  
- Si, ya le cure esa espantosa herida en el costado y revise su tobillo, estaba dislocado – dijo ya mas tranquilizada.  
  
- ¿Perdió sangre? – ya que estaba ahí, quería saber todo su status.  
  
- Mucha, sí, pero con la poción que le acabo de dar recuperara a su tiempo la perdida – se dirigió al grupo de profesores, obviamente, no quería que estuvieran ahí, tenía que descansar. Solo dejo un momento más al director y a Remus.  
  
- Severus – llamó cautelosamente el director y recorrió un poco la cortina.  
  
¡Ah! Lo primero que vio fue una lucecita verde que se volteó hacía él. Quedó boquiabierto tanto él como el licántropo.  
  
- Eso es...  
  
- Una veelea, sí – confirmó Snape.  
  
El maestro de pociones tenía la miraba clavada en el techó, con una mano sobre su estomago.  
  
- Severus, ¿qué paso?  
  
Pomfrey levantó la vista desde su escritorio. Obviamente, él no les había contado a los demás profesores que le había pasado, a pesar de la resistencia de Black.  
  
- Fui a pescar – contestó simplista, con una cansada sonrisa hacía la nada.  
  
Lupin frunció el ceño ¿pescar? A Albus se le ensombreció.  
  
- ¿Fue un ataque?  
  
- No, Albus. Sólo fui a pescar.  
  
La hada veelea se sentó en la almohada, justo al lado de la cabeza del maestro de ojos negros.  
  
El director suspiró.  
  
- Cuando te recuperes me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que te paso...  
  
- Pero ya te dije. Sólo fui a pescar.  
  
Obviamente el director no le creyó. Pero se conformó con esa respuesta.  
  
- Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Adiós, Severus – el aludido movió la cabeza.  
  
Cuando el director se fue Lupin preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué haces con una veelea? ¿no debería de salir huyendo?  
  
- Temo, Lupin, que, cuando una toca una y NO se va, es que se queda por muuucho tiempo con el mago.  
  
- Pues si, pero... - obviamente, él pensaba que solo se quedaban con personas agradables.  
  
Snape pensó en todas las dotaciones de preciado polvo de hadas y... bueno ¿porqué no? Una nueva amiga.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Lupin. Tengo sueño. Adiós – se volteó, dando la espalda.  
  
La hada se puso delante del licántropo. Lo miro dulcemente y le sacó la lengua. Una bonita forma de decir adiós y cerró la cortina frente la nariz de un muy desconcentrado maestro de artes oscuras.

FIN


End file.
